I'll make him mine
by Kprivat3
Summary: Anyeong Hanseo kembali lagi dengan aku Kprivat3 ..dengan nuansa KPOP tentunya ..yak kali ini aku mau ngeluarin fic yang ke 4 tapi berhubung 2 diantaranya gagal jadi aku hapus dan aku harap yang ke 4 ini bisa bagus dimata para readers *amin FIGHTING Beware YAOI ChangNew
1. Chapter 1

I'll make him mine i promise..

.

.

.

Lee Jinki atau biasa di panggil Onew adalah seorang icon 'idola' di SMU nya tak hanya paras yang angelic ,innocent ,dan cute tapi juga tabiatnya yang ramah ,lucu ,dan baik hati sukses membuatnya populer di kalangan yeoja maupun namja .

"LEE JINKI-SSI MAUKAH KAU MENJADI NAMJA CHINGUKU?!"

"Maaf Joon-ssi aku tidak bisa.."

"Wae? Bu-Bukankah aku sempurna buatmu bu-bukankah aku tipemu bukankah kau menyukai namja sexy ,romantis ,dan tampan sepertiku! Ne Onew-ssi ?!"

"Maaf tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa ,bukannya kau bukan tipeku ..y-ya aku memang suka namja s-s-sexy ,romantis ,dan tampan sepertimu tapi aku belum bisa.. menjadi namja chingumu... maaf Joon.."

Sekarang namja bernama Joon itu hanya menampangkan wajah dan perasaan yang hancur dan kecewa padahal dia sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama tapi kenyataanya perasaannya itu di tolak mentah mentah oleh Onew dan juga dia sudah susah payah merangkai bonquet bunga mawar putih favorite Onew . Baru Joon mau pergi melampiaskan kekesalanya ini tapi satu kata terlepas dari bibir Onew yang berhasil membuatnya membeku penuh bak bahagia

"Aku masih bisa jadi temanmu Joon.. dengan senang hati"

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ne"

Aksi Onew yang mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan bak aegyonya itu sungguh membuat Joon tersipu apa lagi simpul senyum angelicnya itu aigooo ..ditambah rambut karamelnya yang berbentuk jamur itu memantul mantul kyeoooptaaa

Dan dengan begitu Onew dan Joon adalah teman mulai kejadian itu

sampai suatu ketika...

"HEI HEI KALIAN SEMUA KITA KEDATANGAN MURID BARU !"

"MWOOOH !? SIAPA ? MANA ? GANTENG NGGAK ? CANTIK NGGAK ?"

Ya beginilah reaksi dari teman teman sekelas Onew jika mendapati murid baru seakan akan mereka di datangi artis ahaha oh ngomong ngomong soal artis sekarang Joon sudah bukan murid biasa lagi sekarang dia sudah berhasil menghipnotis dunia dengan boyband nya yang bernama MBLAQ keren bukan ,yaaa walau itu artinya Joon akan jarang bertemu Onew tapi bukan berarti mereka bukan temankan ?

"Ya Onew-ah lihat yuuk ! Kudengar murid barunya ini beda dengan yang lain sangat tampan dan jantan yukyukyuk lihaaat~"

"Key tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang penuh dengan api neraka ini ?"

"Itu terlihat normal bagiku ayooo Onew-ah kita lihat~~"

"Lihatlah sendiri"

"OK ..FINE kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan memberimu ayam untuk makan siangmu besok!"

"MWOH ! Okokokokokokok kita lihat ... kita lihat ... nee? silahkan..."

"Bagus"

Saat mereka tiba koridor sekolah masih ramai dengan murid murid yang penasaran dengan murid baru yang satu ini suasana rusuh dengan teriakan histeris pula ..mungkin dari semua orang disitu hanya Onewlah yang diam seribu bahasa menunggu siapa gerangan orang yang akan keluar dari mobil mercedes piano black itu sampai teman temanya terhipnotis begini bahkan sahabatnya Key yang terkenal punya taste namja atau yeoja yang kuat ini sampai girang sekali ...

dan tibalah saatnya pintu mobil itu terbuka

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA SHIM CHANGMIN MINTA TANDA TANGAN KYAAA SHIM CHANGMIN OPPA AKU FANS BERATMU! CHANGMNNIE OPPA JADIKANLAH AKU YEOJA CHINGUMU!"

"CHANGMIN HYUNG ! JADILAH TEMANKU ! CHANGMIN HYUNG JADILAH NAMJA CHINGUKU"

Terdengar dengan jernih dan membisingkan suara murid murid yang kelihatanya nge-fans banget sama orang yang bernama Shim Changmin itu memang seberapa tampanya sih itu namja bahkan Key yang disampingnya sekarang kelihatan melting banget sampai meluk meluk lengan Onew sembari melantunkan suara yang aneh seperti 'astaga Shim Changmin ternyata kau memang ganteng badaaiii seperti rumornya aku nggak segan kok hamil anakmu ..' mejijikan batin Onew ya nggak heran sih kalau orang lain yang ngomong lah ini ..Key sahabat Onew yang Onew tau betul kalau Key itu orangnya picky soal namja dan yeoja sampai kaya disambet petir gini

"O-Onew ah S-shim Changmin menuju kemari ayo ayo cepet menghindar !"

"eh eh a-apa g-gimana"

Pas Key udah aman dengan posisinya dengan anak anak yang lain eh Onew masih berdiri di tengah tengah celingak celinguk bingung mau kemana mau ke kiri udah penuh mau ke kanan udah penuh juga mau balik masuk gedung SMU udah ada pak kepala sekolah Yunho aduuh gimana nih ... poor Dubu hiks hiiks

Saat namja brunet bernama Shim Changmin itu berjalan memasuki pekarangan SMU SM dia melirik Onew yang tengah pucat pasi mukanya berdiri tegap keringat dingin dan menundukan wajahnya karena bukan hanya menahan malu tapi juga tatapan namja brunet itu yang membuatnya nggak PW position . Disisi lain Key hanya berdoa memohon keselamatan bagi Onew

"Hey kamu namja karamel ..lain kali kalau mau minta tanda tangan berbarislah seperti yang lain jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri ..bahkan walau kamu berdiri disini seperti ini aku tak akan memberimu apapun ..dasar aneh.."

namja brunet itu berkata dengan PD nya di hadapan Onew dan mengacak acak rambutnya dan beberapa kalimat keluar dari bibir Onew dengan nada horor dan marah dan semuanya lah

"Tanda tangan ? Fansmu ? haha please aku berdiri disini hanya karena aku terlambat untuk berbaris dengan mereka ! bukanya aku mau tanda tanganmu lagian untuk apa aku punya tanda tanganmu aku bertaruh tanda tangan seonsaengnim matematikaku akan lebih bermanfaat dibanding tanda tanganmu ! dasar ke pd an !"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Onew oppa jangan lawan dia!'

"Onew iiee jangan cari masalah dengannya !"

"Ya Lee Jinki kemarilah cepat !"

Key dengan cepat berlari menuju Onew dan menarik lenganya sehingga sekarang Onew berada di antara kerumunan murid murid juga ..

"Ya Jinki Pabo ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Key aku sama sekali nggak terima dikatai fans namja begituan"

"oh aku benar benar nggak akan pernah ngasih kamu ayam lagiiii!"

"MWOH!?"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIM CHANGMIN LIHAT KESINI !"

"MINNIE JADILAH NAMJA CHINGUKU !"

"SARANGHAEYO SHIM CHANGMIN !"

Dan.. dengan begitu Onew hanya meratapi nasibnya untuk membujuk Key memasak ayam untuknya besok sedangkan Key masih memanahkan matanya ke arah namja brunet itu Shim Changmin

*kriiing

bel masuk pun berbunyi akhirnya para murid bubar meet and greetnya dengan Shim Changmin walau begitu Shim Changmin akan tetap jadi murid di SMU SM karena kakak Changmin sendiri adalah kepala sekolah SMU ini jadi daripada dia hidup nggak jelas di New York sana alangkah baiknya kalau dia pulang ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya tapi disisi lain Shim Changmin adalah salah satu namja terkenal di korea di kalangan yeoja maupun namja karena yaaa kalian taulah Changmin itu gimana ganteng ,sexy ,suara emas ,cute kurang apa sih kaya lagi siapa orang yang nggak mau sama dia

.

.

.

"Anyeonghanseo Shim Changmin imnida"

"n-nee~"

Para murid pun tersipu malu malu kucing karena 'menurut' mereka tingkah laku Changmin saat memperkenalkan diri itu sangat cute tapi itu hanya membawa Onew lebih sebal kepada Changmin bagaimana tidak sebal kalau ada dia otomatis peringkat kepopuleranya akan turun dan terlebih Onew adalah anak terpintar di SMU SM dan rumornya Changmin itu juga pintar banget jadi Onew takut kalau kalau saja posisinya sebagai peringkat 1 di SM tersingkir

"ehem ..nah Changmin-ssi sekarang kau bisa duduk di belakang Jinki-ssi"

"Eh..?!"

"Ne~"

"Aiigoooo kyeoptaaa Changminnie oppa .."

ya kata kata itu hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir teman temannya itu termasuk Key sahabatnya yang dia tidak pernah percaya bahwa bisa bertingkah seperti ini selain dengan MinHo atau JongHyun atau banyaklah yang gitu gitu pokoknya

"Anyeong Jinki ne? Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik hehe"

"Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku di koridor tadi heh jangan harap.."

"Emang aku ngapain ..?"

"YA KAU SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN AKU DENGAN MENGATAKAN AKU FANS M-"

"YA LEE JINKI-SSI SEKALI LAGI KAU RIBUT NILAIMU AKAN KUBUAT MINUS 50% !"

"mi-mi-mi-mianhae seonsaengnim ...s-sial"

Onew hanya memasang muka malu dan berharap sekarang ada Joon disisinya

*lunch break

"Ya Onew kenapa kamu kok rasanya beda banget?"

"Aku lagi nggak PW Key.."

"Sama siapa?"

"Shim Changmin"

"MWOH?!"

"Ya..nggak usah alay gitu kali .."

"kenapa nggak PW kamu itu harusnya beruntung lo Changmin mau jadi temanmu.. dari pada ehem ehem si 'Lee Joon' itu.."

Mendengar nama Joon disebut Onew langsung memasang raut muka ekspresi marah dan membentak Key

"Ya Key kenapa kamu kayaknya benci banget sama Joonie !?"

"Kamu tanya kenapa? Simple saja karena asal kamu tau untung kamu tolak dia coba kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah menderita 'long distance relationship' dan merasa di hianati sekarang Onew.."

"lalu.. kenapa ? kan kita berdua masih teman.."

"Onew betapa pure dan innocent dirimu di dunia artis sana sekarang pasti Joon sudah punya seseorang yang dia cintai ..melebihi cintanya padamu orang yang bisa menerimanya"

"eh? maksudmu..."

"maksudku Joon sudah memiliki yeoja atau namja chingu sekarang rumornya sih 1 anggota band dengannya si magnae Mir"

Mendengar Joon sudah punya namja chingu terlihat senyum angelic tersimpul di paras cute ,pure ,dan innocent Onew menandakan dia lega bahwa sekarang dia tidak usah khawatir dengan perasaan Joon kepadanya ...dan benar saja apa kata Key beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Joon mengundang Onew dan Key ke sebuah kafe untuk sekedar ngobrol dan Joon memang benar benar memiliki Mir sebagai namja chingunya memang sih dia terlihat imut ,dan innocent tapi tidak sesempurna Onew

Dan ternyata dari beberapa hari terakhir ternyata ada seseorang yang memata matai Onew dan itu tak lain adalah si namja brunet Shim Changmin ,ternyata diam diam Changmin memendam perasaan yang amat sangat mendalam untuk bidadari karamelnya itu tak lain adalah Lee Jinki aka Onew ,tapi masalahnya sekarang Onew tidak menyukai Changmin karena kejadian di koridor tempo lalu jadi masalah Joon tuntas sekarang tinggal bagaimana kisah Changmin mendapatkan cinta Onew

.

.

.

Thanks For Reading ,and TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Who should i choose ?

1 minggu setelah Onew mengetahui kalau Joon sudah berstatus 'pacaran' membuatnya menjadi lemas akhir akhir ini ,memang sih dia duluan yang menolak Joon dan dia senang Joon sudah memiliki kekasih yang amat manis dan ceria tapi 'satu' yang ada di benak Onew sakarang 'cemburu' ya 'cemburu' bertahun tahun lamanya dia hidup di SMTOWN tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang cocok dengan kriterianya namja atau yeoja sama saja mereka hanya tertarik pada paras dan #ehem badan Onew belum ada yang mengertinya kecuali sahabatnya Key .

Hari demi hari berlalu sikap Onew masih sedikit lemas membuat sahabatnya Key heran

"Onew ,coba tebak hari ini aku buat apa untukmuuu?"

"..."

"Chicken gordon blueee !"

Tidak ada respon

"Ya Lee Jinki kamu kenapa sih sejak kamu tau Joon pacaran kamu jadi aneh gini ?!"

"Habis aku cemburu !"

"mwoh ? sama siapa ? Joon?"

"Ne ! Ko' dia bisa sih punya pasangan hidup sedangkan aku!"

Key kaget mendengar kalimat kalimat Onew yang disertai bulir bulir air mata yang sekarang membasahi paras polos dan innocentnya dia mengacak rambut Onew

"Onew paboya ngomong ga'jelas kaya gitu aku tau tastemu itu tinggi tapi ga gitu juga dong pastilah bakal ada orang yang sempurna buatmu mustahil ga ada"

"serius?"

"demi yang sekarang ngoreksi pr matematika kita" #kyuhyunbersindiruanganya

"betul juga ya pabo ngapain aku nangis begini..aku harus 'Move On' !"

"Itu dia Lee Jinki yang ku kenal"

"Sini berikan aku Chicken Gordon Blue nyaa hauup"

"Ya ! jangan dihabisin setengahnya buat Jonghyun tauuu Woiii"

.

.

.

'PEMILIHAN ANGGOTA ORGANISASI SHERLOCK'

'Sehrlock' adalah organisasi sekolah yang bakal bergerak di bidang keamanan sosial spesialnya kedisiplinan dan Onew telah terpilih menjadi Ketua organisasi itu bersama ke 6 anggota lainya

Lee Taemin sebagai wakil ketua sekaligus sie kesopanan

Hwang Chansung sebagai sie kedisiplinan

Jo Kwangmin sebagai sie kedisplinan

Jo Youngmin sebagai sie kesopanan

Gong Chanshik sebagai sie kesopanan

Shin Dongwoo sebagai sie kesopanan

Dan Lee Jinki sendiri sebagai ketua dan sie kedisiplinan

.

.

.

Kali ini Shim Changmin berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan beberapa plester di wajahnya walaupun seorang pujaan masyarakat masa dia ga'boleh kelahi juga kan 'ini hidup aku' itulah yang selalu bergeming di otaknya setiap di omelin kakanya Yunho ,hidup di Seoul nggak beda dari hidup di NYC menurutnya tetap aja ada orang yang irilah ,kepolah ,kampseupaylah ...#sejakkapanchangminngomongnya gini

Pokonya mau Changmin berakting kyeopta ,manly ,girly ,atau gimanapun mereka hanya bakal tertarik pada paras dan ,badanya yang sexy saja nggak lebih ,sama kaya namja atau yeoja di NYC sana ...bahkan dia merasa jijik kalau bertingkah laku aegyo #ewwh

"Habis di panggil Yunho seonsaengnim lagi Shim Changmin?"

"..." #menoleh ke belakang "apa maumu Lee Jinki..ssi?"

"memberimu surat peringatan yang ke..uum 15 kali ?"

Saat Onew memberi surat itu ke Changmin muncul simpul senyum sarkastik di paras Onew yang membuat Changmin sebal

"hohoho jadi Shim Changmin kita yang dipuja puja ,jenius ,dan tampan ini sudah jadi berandalan ya? Mana kamu yang dulu pas awal awal 'anyeonghanseo Shim Changmin imnida~~' ngingat itu kalau dibandingin sama kamu sekarang mau muntah rasanya.."

"berisik kau !"

#saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ceteeeeeeeerrrrr

Hujan deras tiba tiba datang dan saat itu murid murid sudah pada pulang Key sendiri juga batal jalan sama Onew dan pulang duluan Onew masih sibuk berurusan dengan pelanggaran yang Changmin buat selama seminggu ini

"uuh dari tadi isinya Shim Changmin mulu bosen"

#toktoktok

"Nee"

"Onew hyung niih aku bawa Chicken Cream Soup ala'Taeminnie ,buat nemenin hyung pas ujan ujan"

"gomawo Taeminnie btw kamu mau kemana?"

"pulang tugasku udah selesai ngurusin beberapa anak yang suka berisik dan tidur di kelas okk anyeong hyung"

"anyeong Minnie"

1 jam kemudian baru selesai ,soupnya Taemin juga dia sikat sampe habis ,dan pas dia mau pulang ternyata hujannya masih deras pas Onew nyari payungnya di lokernya dia ingat kalau 2 hari yang lalu Youngmin pinjam payungnya untuk eksperimen biology dan belum di balikin

"uuuh gimana nih masa'pulang hujan hujan'an"

"ga'punya payung ya?"

"eeh.. Taecyeon iya nih kemaren dipinjem Youngmin ternyata belum dibalikin"

"oooh nih barengan yuuk aku bawa payung kok muat pasti buat ber-2 lagian kan kamu kecil hehehe"

Entah kenapa pas Onew di dekat Taecyeon dia deg deg'an mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya tapi ketahuan Teacyeon ,dan btw Taecyeon itu adalah wakil kapten tim basket SMU SM nggak hanya tinggi ,sexy ,dan tampan tapi juga pintar walau ga'sepintar Changmin dan dia juga agak sering di catat di ' Lupin Note's ' dia rival berat Changmin yang bergelar kapten tim basket ,Taecyeon itu anaknya rada'brandal kaya Changmin juga tapi lebih halus dikit

"Onew apa kamu sakit wajahmu merah tiba tiba dan kamu berkeringat ..?"

"aah nggak kok perasaanmu aja kali uuh dingin banget disini .."

"nih pake aja jaketku lagian aku tahan kok oblongan gini"

"jangan nanti malah kamu yang masuk angin aku kan udah pake mantel ,bulu pula udahlah Taecyeonnie !"

"ne ne bentar ya aku naikkin payungnya dulu"

Akhirnya Onew sama Taecyeon pulang bareng dan banyak kekonyolan yang terjadi mulai dari Onew yang mau menang sendiri dengan payungnya Taecyeon yang terlalu tinggi dan Onew yang terlalu pendek #ooops

"Onew ah ..menurutmu Changmin itu gimana?"

"Dia itu pabo dan berandal juga arrogant aku ga'suka namja begituan"

"lo kan aku juga berandal"

"tapi kan kamu lebih baik sikapnya dibanding dia"

"mwoh?"

"yup kau tau hampir setiap hari aku berurusan dengan Lupin note's nya dia ,aku kan Cuma satu dua kali ngurus Lupin note's mu"

Pas ngomong itu mereka melakukan eye contact dan bisa di tebak Taecyeon merasa bahagia dan malu mendengarnya dia juga nggak kuat tuh kaya'nya ngliat paras pure and innocent nya Onew dan pas mereka lagi asik asiknya ngobrol Lord Voldemin melintas tidak jauh dari mereka dengan mobil mercedes 'piano black' nya itu rasa cemburu ,marah ,sedih ,emosi yang kompleks menyerang benak Changmin dia tak terima Taecyeon namja yang menjadi rivalnya sehidup semati itu dekat dekat sama namja pujaan hatinya itu Onew dia mengutuk Taecyeon untuk semua itu

"btw Onew rumahmu dimana?"

"oh aku lupa nah ini kita ke kanan terus rumahku ada di kiri jalan"

"yang ber'cat krem itu"

"yup!"

#didepanrumahOnew

"Sunny noona buka pintunya!"

"kamu berapa bersaudara ?"

"3 dan aku anak tengah"

"oooh"

#cekleek

"hei Onew cepat masuk dan ooh siapa ini?"

"anyeonghanseo naneun Taecyeon imnida"

"ooh ayo masuk hujan hujan begini Taecyeon juga !"

"ooh ne noona"

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya berjalan menuju rumah Onew

"jadi kamu wakil kapten tim basket?"

"ne noona"

#brrukbruukbrruk

"Onew oppa balikin iPod kuu"

"andwae sebelum kamu balik'in iPodku juga"

"idiih kan aku Cuma mau pinjem buat main angry bird !"

"kan kamu juga punya siih!"

"Oppa balik'in !"

#sunnybawahotchocolate

"ya Onew ,Luna jangan berisik ada tamu dan kalo kalian masih mau minum hot chocolatenya!"

"aku mau !"

"aku jugaa Luna jangan dorong dorong akuu!"

#glodak

"biasalah Taec Onew sama Luna memang suka gini dan-"

#dindong

"sebentar ya aku buka pintu dulu"

Hyuuu disitu Taecyeon geli sama keluarga Onew noonanya yang lucu ,dan dongsaeng yeojanya yang manis mereka semua mirip ceria dan 'ceria' adalah sesuatu yang Taecyeon damba'kan dari Onew

"Anyeong Taecyeon oppa naneun Luna imnida"

Kata Luna sambil menghisap lollipopnya terus dateng deh tamu yang baru saja dibukakan pintunya sama Sunny

"bertingkahlah seperti rumah sendiri Changmin ah"

"ne noona"

Tunggu apa Taecyeon ga'salah dengar Changmin?

"Onew ah ,temangmu datang lagi !"

Changmin duduk di sofa yang hanya muat untuk 2 orang ,harapan Taecyeon untuk duduk bareng Onew hangus sudah dan wajah Changmin yang arrogant membuatnya lebih kesal lagi

"siapa noon—kau! Buat apa kau kesini ? dan bagaimana kamu tau rumahku?!"

"Ya Onew jangan gitu lah kan temanmu udah cape cape kesini dia bahkan bawa coklat loo"

"ne oppa itu juga terlihat tampan"

"t-tapi noona!"

"ga'ada tapi tapian yang jelas kamu ajak mereka ngomong sampai hujan berhenti"

"Luna ah"

"andwae aku mau main angry bird !"

"waeyoo!?"

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .koooooaakkk

Ya begitulah suasana ruang tamu rumah Onew ,tak ada 1 pun diantara ketiga namja itu yang bicara sampai Changmin membuka mulutnya dan bilang

"ya mari kita main sesuatu!"

"main apa?"

"sambung kata?"

"ayoayo!"

"mwoh? Itu'kan mainnan anak anak"

"ya ga pa pa dong kamu ikut apa nggak"

"iya iya"

"poko'nya yang kalah kena tak bam ku!'

'MWOOOH?!'

Akhirnya gamenya mulai ronde pertama sukses membuat Taecyeon kena takbam ,kedua Onew harus memukul keningnya sendiri hanya Changmin sekarang yang tersisa

"Amplop!" "Oppa!" "Pan!" "Andwae!" "Waeyo!" "Yogi!" "..."

Ini adalah bagian Changmin yang jawab tapi dia nggak dapet kata kata dan 1,2,3 fail!

"tahan yaa Changmin ah!"#tak

"appoyooo!"

"hahahhaha"

Tak peduli berandal atau menyebalkan atau bagaimana sampai hujan berhenti mereka mendapatkan 'good time'

"OK Onew ah sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

"ne ! anyeong Taecyeon ,Changmin"

#bruuk suarapinturumah Onew

Baru pintu ditutup Onew tersungkur di ambang ambang pintu rumahnya tak percaya baru saja dia bermain dengan 2 brandal itu

"cieeh Onew ,Onew pilih siapa?"

"pilih siapa apa'nya?"

"adduuh paboya pilih Taecyeon atau Changmin?"

"MWOH?! JANGAN NGOMONG YANG ANEH ANEH NOONA !"

"Luna ah lihat pipi Onew oppa merah"

"mana mana ! hahaha persis tomat"

"idalah kalian berduaa !"

.

.

.TBC thx 4 reading

P.S maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngelambung dari chanpter 1


End file.
